


Road Rage

by Fluterbev



Series: The Irish Saga [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Ireland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Irish Saga. Accustomed to high-speed car chases as he is, Jim sometimes finds driving in Ireland frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a writing meme in my personal journal, in which I took requests for snippets related to stories I had already written. This particular snippet was written for PatK, who wanted to see Jim and Blair six months after the end of _Three Spirals_.

“Hey, man. You want me to drive?” Blair’s voice was a study in forced patience.

“No. I don’t.” Jim kept his eyes on the road ahead, and on the back bumper of the beat-up old VW Golf that had become his nemesis for the past ten-or-so miles. Its driver, an elderly woman, seemed determined to travel all the way through County Cavan at a steady twenty miles per hour - when she was not slamming on the brakes at every bend in the road, that was.

And this road had a lot of bends. A _lot_.

Forced to brake yet again, slowing almost to a standstill as the car in front rounded yet another corner at less than a snail’s pace, Jim glanced aside at his partner, who had an unmistakeable grin hovering around the edges of his mouth. “What?” Jim demanded grouchily.

Blair shook his head. “I didn’t say a thing, man,” he said, looking irritatingly smug.

Bristling slightly at Blair’s obvious amusement - when he did not _at all_ see the funny side of this - Jim gave his full attention back to his driving. And to his intense relief, an opportunity _finally_ presented itself for overtaking, when a straight section of clear road opened up ahead.

Stepping on the gas, Jim breathed a huge sigh of relief as he pulled out to pass the other car. Accelerating up to the speed limit, he felt his stress levels diminish exponentially.

This was better. This was good. Maybe, just maybe, they’d actually get to their destination before nightfall.

The straight section of road, however, was short lived. Rounding the first of another series of bad bends, Jim slowed down.

Then slammed on the brakes. “Fuck!” he exclaimed.

A tractor had just pulled out ahead of them, the huge trailer it was pulling stacked precariously high with hay bails.

Forced once again to slow to a crawl, Jim glanced resentfully in the rear view mirror, when the VW Golf he’d tried so hard to escape fell in behind.

Beside him, Blair – the little shit - took one look at Jim's face, and totally cracked up laughing.

 

_End_


End file.
